This Sorrowful Life
by ClementineGrimes
Summary: A single changed event alters the story of the survivors. Different places are encountered and familiar places are changed. But, either way, it doesn't make things any easier for the Atlanta group. Caryl, Meth.


**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first Walking Dead story on here. I'm taking a bunch of concepts from the T.V. show, comic, and Telltale Game and mixing them all into one for one big story.**

**Our main characters this story are Rick, Carl, Shane, Daryl, and Merle. They'll be the ones leading this story to the end, or at least until I decide to kill them ;) We will have pairings, but the only ones I'm willing to reveal right now are eventual Caryl and Meth**

**Any who, I hope you all enjoy and drop a review if you enjoyed. Reviews can really help a writer feel better about themselves and motivate them to write more.**

**Standard Disclaimer: Don't own anything associated with The Walking Dead**

* * *

Merle Dixon was laughing like a hyena as he stared up aimlessly at the sky, taking in the sights of the clouds and blue sky above him. Merle thought that if he ignored the burning feeling in his wrist and ignored the moans of the walkers below him in the streets, it would feel like a normal day. But Merle learned long ago to not try and make the best of a shitty situation. He just embraced the shit and pushed on through. He's been doing it since Daryl was born and Merle wasn't one to welcome change. He feared change more than the walkers.

He slapped himself. This wasn't the time to be acting like a pussy. Now was the time to grow a pair of balls and do something to get out of the cuffs. He needed to get out of the cuffs and get back and wreak havoc and revenge on Officer Friendly and The Spear Chucker that cuffed him and dropped the key in the first place.

Merle took a glance to the hacksaw on his right, just sitting there and glistening in the goddamn sunlight like some kind of trophy. Its been sitting there for an entire night after he tried to cut the cuffs. Merle didn't know what else to do for a moment before he had laughed and realized his one option left.

He would have to cut his hand off.

Merle, despite being a tough bastard, didn't want to lose his hand. That would only hinder him and his rate for survival in this new and fucked up world. Losing his hand would end with him losing his life as well. Merle again laughed as he slammed his free palm against the roof repeatedly as his annoyance and anger climbed along with his body heat. Jeez, this was just like when Daryl found him after the walkers came and he was shooting people from a roof just like this one. The only difference was that Daryl wasn't coming this time.

Why would he? Merle had been nothing short of a dick to his brother his whole life. And yet, despite it all, Daryl always came to his aid; whether it was bailing him out or saving him at the end of the world, Daryl was always there. But even he had to have a limit when it came to shit. And after waiting a whole night on the hope he would come, Merle had figured that Daryl was done with him; probably taking the side of the bastards who left him here after they told him some story about what happened.

Merle shook his head at that. If Daryl were that quick to turn on him, he wouldn't had lift a finger to come after him when everything ended. Daryl knew family was everything no matter how messed up they were in what they did. Daryl was good like that. It was something Merle kinda admired about him. Merle would do anything for his baby brother as well, but he was never candidate for Brother of the Year. Daryl was a better candidate for that than he was and Merle was the older one. He was supposed to be the one who did everything for Daryl and making his life easier, but yet he only succeeded in making his life harder. Merle wished he was better, but knew that he couldn't change the past. The past stays in the past and should be forgotten. It helped Merle with his guilt over being bad to Daryl. If they met again, he would fix things between them... too bad that wasn't gonna happen.

Saying to hell with everything, Merle took the hacksaw and held it above his wrist; placing the saw over his hand.

"Well hand..." Merle started talking to his hand like if it was a person. "We had some good times together, especially in the bedroom and the bathroom," Merle chuckled at his horrible joke. "But now its time we part ways..." Before Merle's hand even made a move to cut, he heard the door to the roof getting kicked open, and a familiar shout... one he waited all night to hear.

"Merle!"

Turning his head, Merle saw his baby brother standing there with his crossbow that Merle had given to him back at Jake's Bar. With him, surprisngly, were Officer Friendly, Mr. Yo, and Chinese Kid. Merle never paid them any other attention after that, focusing solely on his brother. Despite all the thoughts he had before and everything he wanted to say, Merle said something far from what he felt as he dropped the cuffs from his hold.

With his smirk, he said. "What took ya so long, Darylena...?"

* * *

Merle keeps his hand! Daryl made it in time! What changes are sure to come to the story with Merle here all the way through instead of disappearing and coming back later.

I got a bunch of plans for a very awkward Rick/Merle bromance. Its something I always thought woulda been funny. Plus, since Merle has his hand; he doesn't have a reason to hate Rick as much.

We actually have a bunch of bromances on the horizon. With an all new version of the overall story, we're sure to get changes like that.

Review if you enjoyed, please, and have a nice day :)


End file.
